


Fantasy Fallacy Tumbling Stone

by arestlesswind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows he keeps exact count, knows the precise hour Earth will fall to dust and rust and legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Fallacy Tumbling Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Ayries, but it's not like I need an excuse to write all the dystopian AUs. Title adapted from Florence and the Machine's "Heartlines."

They do not speak as they watch the lands disintegrate, the mountains fall into the sea, the bones melt. More and more each day, she knows he keeps exact count, knows the precise hour Earth will fall to dust and rust and legend.

They stand; they sit. They watch from the bridge of the only starship still in existence, battered and beaten and barely held together, high above the atmosphere, resting between the stars, for it is up to them, now. Them, and the stars, to remember the Earth that once was.

Naturally, then, in this circumstance, it is acceptable for Spock to reach out and take Nyota’s hand; to rest his head in the crook of her shoulder and close his eyes, breathing in the weight of her.

She is the only home he has left.


End file.
